


My Only Sunshine

by OliveTheClimber



Series: Lone Witch, No More [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheClimber/pseuds/OliveTheClimber
Summary: Luz is always there to help Amity when she's feeling down and hurt. So when Amity sees Luz's mood is notably lower than normal, she sets out to return the favor even if she's not as good at it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lone Witch, No More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864267
Comments: 27
Kudos: 518





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a new thing. May or may not being hyperfixating on The Owl House. And by that I mean I 100% am doing that. So here's some Lumity that I wanted to write since it's a good pairing and too pure for this harsh world. This takes place after Understanding Willow, but since I don't know what'll happen in Enchanting Grom Fright, let's ignore that and just say this is it's own little story, but it will be a part of a bigger series of individual one-shots about Luz and Amity. I really hope you enjoy! Let me know what you wanna see next!

Another normal day on the Boiling Isles. This is just how life was going right now for Amity Blight, as she took a few moments to herself in her small private nook in the library. The small little place was a safe haven for her, and after today? She could really use some private time. She leaned into the pillow that sat on the floor closest to the wall. A small, near inaudible groan escaped from her. She was extremely tired at the moment.

Her diary sat open on the desk, but the only thing on the otherwise blank page was a date. Ever since what had happened with Willow and her memories, Amity had found herself re-evaluating herself a lot. And it was hard to adjust to those changes she felt like she needed to make. Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment and could only see Luz. Her eyes shot open, as she gasped. There was no one there.

“Ugh, you’d think I could get away from that even in here.” Groaning in annoyance with herself, Amity rolled her face into the pillow a bit more. Sure, the wooden floor was uncomfortable, but she really did not care about that.

After a few more moments of sulking, she made herself get up. Her diary remained empty as she looked over it, and she frowned. What could she even write about today? It was a normal day, but her mind kept overloading anyways. She kept her so-called friends out of the way of Willow to prevent them from harassing her. But in doing so, she didn’t get to see Luz at all today. Luz…

“Again?! Really?! Okay I’m here in my own space, I don’t need to think about Luz all day, do I?” Amity pursed her lips in annoyance, looking down at her diary. A furious blush overcame her, and she turned around. “I just need to take a walk is all. Just a walk, totally normal thing to do. And I’m gonna do it all without thinking about Luz. Then I’ll come back, write in you, and we can call it a day!” Even she noticed her own forced voice. But she ignored it and managed to successfully leave her secret library hideaway without much fanfare.

* * *

Amity always felt as though she could feel her own heart beating when she thought about or wrote about Luz in her diary. And here she went again. Amity could feel herself going in circles in her head. She wasn’t even fully sure where she was walking, she just needed some fresh air in her system. Going around in circles in one’s head often gets one lost, if they aren’t looking for the right place to go. Amity eventually came to a stop when she noticed where she was. She was on the road toward the Owl House, where Luz lived.

Amity felt no more air going into her as she felt annoyed with herself. Eventually she exhaled, shaking a little bit.

“Phew, almost passed out.” Amity took a few breaths. “Why is my subconscious even sabotaging me!?” She wanted to yell but refrained. She was already all the way out here, she might as well walk up to the house itself. Luz had showed her where she lived when the Willow incident happened, so Amity didn’t have much of a problem making her way there.

That’s when she noticed that a little bit off the path… was Luz. But something was really off. Luz was out of her school clothes, but she didn’t seem to be doing much. The usual boundless bundle of pure energy was just sitting there, taking in the forested area. But she looked sad. Tired? Amity wasn’t sure what emotion was on Luz’s face.

In a non-Luz world, Amity wouldn’t have even batted an eye. But Luz had helped her so much lately since they had met. For so long, Amity had felt trapped in the dark. She wore a mask to hide herself, until Luz showed up. And she whittled down that mask so quickly that she had somehow inserted herself into Amity’s every thought. In the everlasting dark that she had been too weak to escape from, a light had entered in and led her away from it.

Amity frowned. It felt almost wrong to see Luz like this. She had seen moments where Luz was disappointed or upset about something in the moment, but this? This was something deep seated like most of her own issues were. And how Luz helped her realize how much of what she was doing was wrong. A small smile came over Amity as she drew a circle in the air to create a small ball of light that floated toward Luz.

The light emanating from the ball got Luz’s attention, and the moment she saw Amity, the former saw Luz put on her own fake mask. Although it was not as polished as Amity’s own.

“Oh! Hey Amity, I for sure did not expect to see you walking down this path at this very moment!” Luz managed to get out of her system. Amity was around Luz enough to know the differences in her voice.

“Gonna be honest, I just kinda walked where I wanted to walk and ended up here. Somehow.” She tried to put on her best fake neutral face, but even an upset Luz could smirk a little at how poor it was coming off.

“You’re gonna have to try a lot harder to sneak one by me.” Luz said, her mask breaking for a moment. “Sooooooooo… How long have you been standing there?”

Amity walked over and sat on the ground opposite of Luz.

“Long enough to see you, of all people, sulking around in the forest.”

“Oh… So, you did see that, huh? Better you than Eda or King. I don’t think they could… be much help right now.” Luz frowned, pulling her knees up to her chest. Amity could only realize that even someone with so much positive energy must have their off days too. “Could you go though? I kinda just… wanna be alone?”

Amity knew enough about denial to hear it in her voice. She didn’t wanna be alone, but she didn’t wanna ask for help either. A tactic that led to where Amity was before she met Luz.

“No.” Amity said, looking up at Luz, who was sitting slightly above on the rock. “You know, we’re friends… I think, right? I don’t know, it’s been a long time since I had someone who looked past everything else. I might not be super well versed in being there for someone, but I’m… I’m trying now. So, I guess I have to ask it. What’s wrong, Luz?”

Luz was taken aback for a very small moment, but she gave a small smile that looked like a radiant and grateful beam of light. It was almost too much for Amity, who tried to conceal whatever blush appeared on her pale face.

“I just had some not great thoughts. Usually I just kinda forget about them, but today I kept thinking about it and kept on going. Definitely not a fun day having that just swimming around up in here, you know?” Luz’s venting even had the same quick pace that was ever evident whenever she spoke.

“Well… um… what were you thinking about?” Amity asked. Luz frowned again, and dodged her eyes away from Amity’s.

“I… I kept thinking about how this won’t be forever.” Luz’s voice felt tired and sad. “Back home, I wasn’t much. At school, people avoided me all the time. Talked about me all the time too. I spent most of my time up in my bedroom, and I didn’t really know where I would end up. Even my mom doesn’t like who I am. She wanted me to be… normal.”

That broke Amity’s heart. Sure, Luz is eccentric and she is all over the place most of the time, but she’s also the only one who has ever looked past her mask and saw a scared person. And her own mom wanted to make Luz lose that? It made Amity angry a bit if she was being quite honest.

“But then I came here!” Luz continued. “The Boiling Isles have felt more like home to me than the human realm ever has! Here, even not being a witch, I can do more than I could do back home. I met everyone here! Eda, King, Willow, Gus…! And you…” She dodged her eyes away. “I don’t like thinking about my time here having some sort of expiration date. I miss my mom, and I love her, but she doesn’t… she doesn’t get me. I know she just thinks she was doing what was best for me… but I found everything and everyone I could ever want here. But if I ever have to go back…”

Luz trailed off. She looked sadly and longingly at Amity. As if she was waiting for an answer. Amity gulped a little.

“Well putting me on the spot a little here.” She chuckled both nervously and dryly as she prepared herself. She looked up at Luz with a more serious and determined face. “But I think you should get to choose that, right? I… I’ve been weak for a long time. You remember in Willow’s memories?”

Luz frowned a bit.

“Yeah. I remember what your parents did. That’s totally messed up, and I will fight them!” Luz suddenly got fired up over the prospect of doing such a thing. Amity laughed a little.

“Well, since then they’ve decided everything I’ve ever done. Who I’ve hung around with? What courses I specifically had to take at Hexside? All of that was what they told me to do. How I present myself, all for the name stuck to mine. But I always thought I had to suck it up.” Amity bunched her hands into fists, continuing to stare intently at Luz. “And I forced people away to make sure I never strayed from that path they set up. But a roadblock came on that path. And they strayed me off that path they forced me onto. I’m working on figuring out what that may mean for me but… I think you have to do the same thing.”

“The same thing? A roadblock… right…” Luz’s eyes squinted a bit. “Ohhhhhhhh. I get it. I think.”

Luz had a determined face, and Amity laughed again as Luz processed it all. It was cute. Cute. Cute. CUTE. Oh. Dang it.

“Luz, you have to find what you want to do. And I think you should be able to make the choices you want to make, without having controlling parents who think they know what’s best for you and then makes you do it. What do you want, Luz?” Amity looked at Luz. Her own face was unreadable, so that not even Luz could tell what was on it. “You’ve done what you’ve wanted since you came to the Boiling Isles, right? You’re a human, but you’ve learned magic! You blew into Hexside like a storm and even made Principal Bump deviate from what the school has done forever! Luz! You’re studying a little of every single track and opened the door for other people to do the same!”

Luz was taken aback for real this time. She had never seen Amity get so passionate about anything. Well… even this surpassed their first Azura book club meeting, which was definitely saying something.

“You basically came to the Boiling Isles, did what you want, and and and! You made things better!” Amity couldn’t stop herself if she wanted. But even then, she didn’t want to stop. “Point is, you’ve been doing what you’ve wanted since you got here. You walked right into my life and torched it for the better! And I think you need to do the same right now. What do you want if your mom did ever come here for you?”

Luz’s eyes shone brightly, like Amity had just infused her with her usual confidence that was missing all day. Without even missing a beat, Luz bounced to her feet. All traces of sadness were gone. She was already closing the gap between her and Amity.

“You know what?! You’re right! I have been doing what I’ve wanted since I got here, and if I wanna be a witch, I can’t just stay here for less than a single semester! There’s no time to mope when there’s magic to learn. And I’m not gonna leave! Eda, King, Willow and Gus! I’m not gonna just leave them.” Amity was about to frown when she felt Luz grab and clasp her hands over her own. Luz’s eyes were shining even brighter than normal, as if they themselves could light up any darkness. “And I’m for sure not leaving you! Definitely not before I get to live out my slowburn will-they, won’t-they romance!”

It took a moment for Luz to process the words that just flew out her mouth. But she didn’t miss a beat.

“Your face looks like it could melt ice right now.” Luz said, her voice so pure and full of joy. Amity felt her entire face go boiling red with the most furious blush she had ever had. This was real? This was happening. Right now? This was happening. Amity looked at Luz, whose face showed no hint of anything other than mischievousness.

“Will they?” Luz scooted her face closer.

Amity gulped.

“Won’t they?” Luz got closer. Her smile radiating at Amity.

Amity gulped again. Their faces were close. Amity’s breathing was a little bit broken up, and she could definitely feel some anxiety boiling up in her. This anxiety was normal right? When someone was this much in your face, with eyes and a smile that could light up a void of nothingness?

“Th-the-they w-will.” Amity sputtered out. Luz snorted a bit. Amity’s rocky breathing ceased as she felt her mouth cut off from air by another pair of lips. Amity’s anxiety vanished, but her blushed hardened. This was going to be one heck of a story for her diary.


End file.
